tu fui, ego eris
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ser rubia no es tan divertido. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Konami.

 **n.a:** fic introspectivo y choto porque hace un par de semanas volví a jugar sh3 y sigo emo al respecto. :( advertencia de spoilers y rareza en general

* * *

 **i. heather**

 **E** l carrusel gira y gira y gira y

los caballos de madera relinchan, las pezuñas derritiéndose en fuego y azufre, mientras estos trotan en círculos

( _siempre es un círculo_ , condenado-ción; que nunca se rompe y te hace regresar a la misma ciudad, al mismo asunto, a tu antiguo yo.)

Al—

El carrusel gira y gira y gira y

puedes ver con claridad como el mundo— está podrido y— pierde la cordura. ¿O tal vez careció de esta desde el comienzo...? Igual se come a sí mismo como un gusano de alcantarilla del subterráneo, entre gemidos apagados, y cojea al haber perdido su pata de la suerte. Esa de un conejo rosa.

Inocencia

(perdida.)

Ale—

El carrusel gira y gira y gira y

te mareas, de pronto. Se te revuelve el estómago y tus tripas ejecutan una coreografía imposible, los órganos golpeándose. _Danza macabra_. La bilis se te junta en la garganta y UGH, necesitas vomitar. (Pero no a un dios, no, y no en un hospital, _en cualquier lado menos un hospital_ ).

Estática de radio.

Ales—

El odio sólo engendra odio pero a ti se te desborda el amor a través de tus grietas de porcelana con pecas. Incluso con la venganza (incorrecta, no es lo que quieres en el fondo, perfora tu corazón) que te cubre como niebla y el miedo que pudre las paredes, que caen igual que pedazos de piel de un leproso.

El carrusel gira y gira y gira y

¿qué es un espejo sino el reflejo de tus errores, al final?

 _Alessa_ —

Ser rubia no es tan divertido.

 **ii. vincent**

¿Es la fe sólo un niño pequeño que llora por afecto?

Con un cuchillo clavado al pecho, retorciéndose, pujando, _añorando_ entrar más profundo y trepanar tus pulmones, te percatas. —Ella tiene un pésimo gusto, _en verdad_ —. Pero ya lo sabías ¿no?

Porque Dios es una muchacha-espada con ojitos tristes de venado y cabello de sol teñido.

Importa poco.

Dios es una muchacha-espada con mirada de vidrio empañado y almíbar, que desborda desconfianza hacia todo lo que haces o dices. Dios es una muchacha-espada que extraña a su padre y le escupe en el rostro a dios. Dios es una muchacha-espada que mata monstruos, más cuál es la diferencia entre el monstruo y el hombre, dónde comienza uno y termina el otro (no hay respuesta ni en el libro de las memorias).

Importa poco.

Pues Dios está enojada y es sarcástica y preciosa y detesta la religión de Claudia y todo lo que representa, incluyéndote. Aún así _mueres_ por sonreírle con dientes podridos, una última ocasión. Podrías haberla venerado, si no fueses tan desdeñoso con el bien y el mal, la dicotomía del gris era más interesante. Lástima.

Importa poco.

Ella te odia. Y tu respiración se vuelve lenta y más lenta hasta detenerse, Dios no va a salvarte. Qué afortunado por no tener que gastar dinero en tu funeral. Aunque es una verdadera lástima asimismo, ensuciar más este chiquero.

Importa realmente poco.

Bajemos la cabeza y oremos, hermanos.

 **iii. claudia**

Sin sufrimiento no hay PARAÍSO.

(¡Perdónanos Padre porque hemos pecado!)

Hubo una vez una madre que sacrificó a su hija por un bien mayor. Hubo una vez una madre que arrulló a su hija con sus gritos mordiéndolas a ambas entre las llamas y sus uñas clavándoseles en la carne _tiernablancacorrupta_ hasta que el silencio las devoró con delicadeza. Hubo una vez una madre que decidió adoptar a la humanidad y darle pecho y se bañó con la sangre de una bruja que era en realidad una puerta para el Señor —paganos todos son paganos piedad—.

Hubo una vez una madre, pero ya todos conocen esa historia. Y la verdad.

(Perdónanos Padre porque hemos pecado.)

Hubo una vez un padre también.

Igual de cruel y vil, cuyo pasatiempo era sabotear a su hija. No la bruja, ah, otra. _Clauuuuuuuudiaaaaaaaaaaa_. Patada, patada, aullido, ¡debes creer, mocosa tonta! Es que ¿no sabes acaso que la gente feliz es la más miserable? La hija adoró a la madre y despreció al padre y quiso (con sinceridad, antes) a la puerta-ya-nunca-más-niña. Hasta que quedó hecha cenizas y juramentos de castigo. La hija entonces tomó el lugar de la madre y se volvió Sacerdotisa y fue cruel, porque las personas felices pueden ser tan crueles... la hija era un lobo y los lobos solitarios se devoran, mutilando-se y lastimando (a los demás). En nombre del Señor y su resurrección inminente, en nombre de la bruja —regresa contigo, regresa conmigo mi más dulce amiga—.

Más la nuevamente niña, ya no puerta, le fue robada por el hombre y escondida lejos.

(¡Perdónanos Padre porque hemos pecado!)

Y la hija. No, la loba, necesita recuperarla. A cualquier costo.

¡El hombre no la merece! y ella, Alessa, ella es—

Aunque se rompa, aunque todo el mundo arda, aunque la Orden le dé la espalda, aunque tenga que tragarse el vómito de una impostora y se derrita como la nieve roja. _Polvo eres y polvo serás_. Está bien si me odias Heather, es mejor así. Después de todo.

Sin paraíso no hay SUFRIMIENTO.

Oh.

(Perdónanos Padre ¿por qué hemos pecado...?)

 **iv. douglas**

Miras al cielo.

Azul, brillante, sin nubes.

Allá.

Gris, oscuro, nublado.

Acá.

Piensas: Superman sería capaz de sobrevolarlo con soltura y sin preocupación, él sería capaz de llegar a tiempo a cualquier escena del crimen, salvar a alguien más, cualquiera que lo requiera

—un mocoso idiota con un arma en sus manos rasposas y torpes dispuesto a robar un banco a pesar de los riesgos; o una niña huérfana casi navaja y vagando por una ciudad silenciosa habitada por monstruos—.

sin sentirse usado o perder contra una loca religiosa o dudar si matar a una adolescente para prevenir el infierno es correcto. Probablemente. Pero es que la juventud es tan tonta. Y tú ya eres demasiado viejo. No, eso ralla la ridiculez. Señor, necesita tomar su medicina y dejar de considerar disparates, retírese.

Incluso. Incluso si, tal vez, existe la posibilidad de que Superman no podría lidiar con esto. Con los seres deformes y los hijos que te odian y las (no) hijas que te quieren y los divorcios y una pierna herida y el maldito de Dios.

— Los cadáveres no lloran, mocosa.

Menos si no hay una tumba. (¿ _Por qué habría de haber una tumba_?)

Y Heather te observa con algo parecido al entendimiento y a la pena y. Vaya, lo notas con sólo un poco de sorpresa, ya presintiéndolo de antemano. Ella, tan joven, y ya va a la guerra a salvar a todos, a rescatarse a sí misma. Los héroes están sobrevalorados, entonces.

Aún así deseas ayudarla.

(Aún así recuerdas el sonido del cuerpo de tu hijo cayendo al suelo, inerte.)

Aún así te duele la pierna lastimada y apenas logras caminar y se trata de un jodido chiste. Todo. Un movimiento limpio. Dispara, tú puedes. No, mentira, sigues sin ser Superman. El cielo— el cielo se encuentra muy lejos de tu alcance.

Y con la pistola cargada y pesada entre tus dedos

no consigues apretar el gatillo.

(Heather se va.)

No todos los héroes usan capa, señor.

 **v. cheryl**

Y eso es el fin.

Se apagan las luces y se cierra el telón y la pesadilla se duerme.

Papá no es papá pero él siempre te amó, más que a su vida propia. Tú no eres tú pero tampoco eres ella, y podrías aprender a quererte-conocerte, tal vez. Hay tiempo para descifrarlo, así que no te angustias (no más). Respiras, profundo.

La soledad es demasiado triste. Así que ahora volvamos a casa, okay.

Porque:

 **0\. (Dios)**

el sol sangra —aún— dentro

de ti

.

.

.

[in here is a **tragedy**

art thou player or audience?]


End file.
